reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Kingdoms
Fakta Eastern Kingdoms je jeden z pěti Azerothských kontinentů (Broken Isles, Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Northrend a Pandaria) byl vytvářen jako první, jeho MapID je 0, v Map.dbc je pojmenovaný jako Azeroth, protože Blizzard původně plánoval jen jeden kontinent v Azerothu a tak ho prostě pojmenovali Azeroth, až později se rozhodli pro Kalimdor, kterému už přidělili správné jméno. V pozdějších verzích zde bylo několik změn co stojí za zmínku. *Někdy kolem 0.3 byly za Eastern Plaguelands zóny Zul'Aman a Dragon Isles. *Verze 0.5 a výš obsahuje Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis + Programmer / Designer Island. *'Vanilla' je bez prvních dvou zmíněných ostrovů, ale naopak je zde Old Outland. V průběhu změny jen mezi Searing Gorge a Dun Morogh. *'The Burning Crusade' - Přidán Ghostlands a Eversong Woods, později Isle of Quel'Danas (i když jsou technicky v Outlandu), Programmer / Designer Island a Old Outland jsou pryč. *'Wrath of the Lich King' - Úprava Eastern Plaguelands pro Death Knighty, Stormwind Harbor. *'Cataclysm' - Rozdělení Stranglethorn Vale na dvě zóny, Northern Stranglethorn a The Cape of Stranglethorn. Místa mezi jednotlivými zónami dokončeny, přidán Gilneas, Vashj'ir a Twilight Highlands, Grim Batol konečne dokončen, větší úpravy jen v Blasted Lands, Westfallu a Swam of Sorrow. Blackrock Mountains má nový vzhled, protržená hráz v Loch modan a manipulace kolem Stratholme a Quel'thalas. Minimapy První koncepty vůbec odhaduji kolem roku 2000 jako Alpha Client 1999/2000, možná starší. azerothconcept1.jpg azerothconcept3.jpg První známá minimapa Eastern Kingdoms vůbec, ukázal nám jí Jeff Kaplan v dokumentu Looking for Group, je zde vidět ještě Dragon Isles nebo Zul'Aman! Oblast Hinterlands se zde jmenuje ještě Aerie Peaks, minimapa je z klienta na přelomu roku 2002 až 2003. EK minimapa pod 0.5.3 verzi.jpg EK minimapa pod 0.5.3 verzi3.jpg EK minimapa pod 0.5.3 verzi2.jpg 1447726785.or.94922.png Protože Eastern Kingdoms byl vytvářený jako první, mapa v době kdy Kalimdor je sotva z poloviny dokončený je prakticky hotová. Tato první minimapa je vydataminovaná z WoW 0.5.3 (a minimálně do WotLK jí nalezneme v souborech, byla vydataminována z 0.5.3 aby bylo jisté, že to není pozdější výtvor) nejedná se o verzi pro 0.5.3, ale pro mnohem starší možná 0.3 nebo níž, to se asi nedozvíme. Na druhém obrázku je místo, které se mi podařilo najít ve zvětšené verzi. Nad Eastern Plaguelands vidíme dokončený Zul'Aman a Dragon Isles. EK 2.jpg firstdatamap2.jpg Další minimapa je už o něco většího formátu a lepší kvality, vidíme manipulaci s Eastern Plaguelands na dnešní vzhled - byl smazán Zul'Aman a Dragon Isles, původní Elwynn Forest, který pokarčoval daleko do moře na předchozí verzi začíná byt upravován, 0.4 nebo víc ? EK 3.jpg Minimapa další verze obsahuje už Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis. Celá mapa už je lépe barevně sladěná, verze kolem 0.5. EK 22.jpg Minimapa verze 0.5.3 z roku 2003 už ve vysokém rozlišení, manipulace kolem Gilneasu a Quel'thalas + objevuje se Programmer / Designer Island. Azeroth053.jpg Azeroth053cela1.jpg ek053zbytk.jpg Minimapa 1.0.0, Old Outland a Karazhan testing zone, Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis jsou nenávratně pryč. Azeroth1.jpg Azerothztzt.jpg ekzbytek2.jpg ekzbytek1.jpg Minimapa 1.12.1, největší změny mezi Searing Gorge a Dun Morogh, nejspíše kvůli tomu co vidíte z letu při použití flight patch. Azeroth12.jpg Minimapa 2.4.3 - beze změn. Azeroth243.jpg Minimapa 3.3.5a, Stormwind dostal přístav a za Eastern Plaguelands vyrostla DK zóna, neinstancovaná verze v Eastern Kingdoms nese subozóny Ruins of the Scarlet Enclave a Death's Breach Azeroth335.jpg Minimapa 4.0.0.11927 - Cataclym Alpha, jsou vidět rozsáhlé práce na dokončení Eastern Kingdoms + První pokus Tol Barad vedle Gilneasu. Azeroth 4.0.0a.jpg Minimapa 4.3.4, Eastern Kingdoms dotažen do současné podoby. Tol Barad přesunut do jiné mapy, škoda. Azeroth434a.jpg Minimapa 7.0.1.20740 - Legion Alpha, Dalaran v Deadwind Pass! Azeroth701.jpg Minimapa 7.0.3.22566 - Menší úpravy, Dalaran z Deadwind Pass pryč. Azeroth 7.0.3.22566.png Mapy Na ikonky měst atd. na mapách prosím neberte až takovej ohled, u některých map nejsou vyobrazené všechny, protože jsem neobjevil města atd, ale lze si všimnout, že v WotLK byly ikonky zmenšeny. První mapa je z roku 2001, jde o verzi, kterou se Blizzard pochlubil v časopise Computer Gaming World. Azeroth Listopad 2001.png|Eastern Kingdoms Map Listopad 2001 ! WowClienta2013-04-25 12-10-40-98.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 0.5.3 ek100.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 1.12.1 ek200.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 2.0.0 ek243.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 2.4.3 ek335a.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 3.3.5a ek434.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 4.3.4 ek547.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Map 5.4.7 Loading Screeny Alphaloadkal.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen 0.5.3 LoadScreenEasternKingdom.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen Classic The_Burning_Crusade_Eastern_Kingdoms_loading_screen.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen The Burning Crusade Wrath_of_the_Lich_King_3.3_Eastern_Kingdoms_loading_screen.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen Wrath of the Lich King Cataclysm_Eastern_Kingdoms_loading_screen.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen Cataclysm pandaloadekscreen.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen Mists of Pandaria new-LOADSCREENEASTERNKINGDOMS3.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms Loading Screen Warlords of Draenor Ostatní Ingame Mapy Eastern Kingdoms Existuje mnoho map ingame než ta, kterou uvidíme po zmáčknutí M. Například mapy na stolech, kobercích či různých předmětech, objektech a podobně. Některé mapy ukazovali pohled do budoucnosti, například scrollb03.m2, který existuje v souborech a všude po světě už od vanilla WoW zobrazuje Northrend, ale i kontinent mezi Kalimdorem i Eastern Kingdoms, Pandaria ? Nebo v Halls of Lighting či Ulduaru můžeme vidět planety zobrazující Azeroth, kde je skoro rozpůlený Kalimdor, stejně jako v Cataclysmu (zaplavený Thousand Needles / trhlina v Barrens. Jiné mapy zase stále ukazují Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis, Quel'Thalas ostrůvky a ostrovy pod Northrendem a mezi Kalimdorem i Eastern Kingdoms. Při zblíženém pohledu na logo World of Warcraft z roku 2004 vidíme Northrend a Pandarii ? flymapek.jpg Azerothplanetuldu7.jpg Azerothplanetuldu6.jpg Azerothplanetuldu5.jpg Azerothplanetuldu4.jpg Azerothplanetuldu3.jpg Azerothplanetuldu2.jpg Azerothplanetuldu1.jpg ZOOMed Map of Azeroth 2004 logo.jpg Mapaazelolstare.jpg